camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Comiclove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:745427-83 new mutants 2.jpg page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 21:32, 2 June 2011 Re:wanna chat about star wars! Yes, I'm a girl. But chatting, just in chat! And, really, you don't need to put how noob your char is, ok? try putting something cooler. Also, a better pic helps! Put a link on his page, there are some good ones there, just search in that page, found mine there. Anyway, I'll probably have to sleep sometime soon, I live in Brazil, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 00:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Ok, I'll be quick: when you want to talk as your char (like he's talking), you use this code : It will produce this: Easy, right? Ok, I'm going offline now, talk to you tomorrow (probably around 15:0-19:00 I think). Hey dude. Why did you use Aria?! She's my oc! Ask first or be patient! Otherwise the admins will be all over you for it. -- 15:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Stars No, no stars that would be classified as suns. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so I can make any Star that is NOT sun like? Comiclove 20:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) We haven't decided on a set time yet. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 23:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy if your on any other wikis your unbanned. We talked about it and i only banned you because TheWiseOne would have thrown a hissy fit if we didn't do something. So sorry about this. I hope you can forgive me and continue coming to the wiki. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 15:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Um apparently Now i'm blocked for today too! I don't understand! Please explain! Sorry about the Noobism! Best Regards, Comiclove 19:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) i think aria isnt that into jaylo read elena tarot card readings it says this "Hello Elena. Morgan told me to come to you for my troubles. So... you see, I'm dating this guy and I don't know if he's right for me. He's sweet and really cute, but he's a little too impatient and clingy. I love him, but he's a little annoying. And... the guy that I think is ''right has a girlfriend. What should I do?﻿" and the heading is aria quinn so check it out and sont tell her i said anything Hey...I pointed this out like a few days ago, but your character John took one of my pics. I'd appreciate it if you changed it. [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ]][[User Talk:Lenobia|'''Rada Rada >:}]] 13:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Pic size Hi! I've noticed that John's pic is really small. This reduces the resolution. Try uploading it bigger. And I know you had to change it, but perhaps you could have chosen one closer to the old one? Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 22:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much. And as long as you're happy with it, I am [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 23:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, now it's great! But for some reason it stills appears blurred on Johnny's page. Maybe taking it off then putting it back on the page? Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 23:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dance You on? Please be on, the dance starts now. Left a comment on Dan's page. Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 00:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, thing is I'm going to a party now, sorry. If the dance is still up tomorrow, that's great. Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 22:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) idea The idea of separate bases is fine, for now though the idea of this other idea of yours, well let us get the Broken Covenant in place first, I mean we haven't even gotten a claiming forum up for new characters, so work on the idea, get it solid, then maybe in a week we'll revisit it, it's just right now we've got so much to deal with the BC coming out, it's not really the best time for something else too. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ummm so do you just not care that I, a b-crat, asked you nicely to wait on your idea until we can get the BC situated? I mean we don't even have the forum up for it yet.......I mean we've been working on this for like 7 weeks, we just need flame to get on and finish up a couple of things, and by like Wednesday the latest it'll all be up and running, besides if it hadn't been for king snooping, it wasn't supposed to come out like it did Saturday to begin with, which is why we weren't ready with all the pages, it was just supposed to be a small ruckus to make the dance interesting, if you don't stop with the brotherhood stuff, you will get an official warning.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) We hope all up and running by Wednesday, it's just we have to make a new forum for it, because claims will be different for the BC members, and I'm still not clear on your idea, which is why once I had time to breathe from dealing with new claims, policy breakers (we've had like 6 just in the last 24 hours), getting the bc up and running, and now the brotherhood stuff, tooooo much going on at once for me to even think straight about your idea, I mean we didn't just like 4 days ago, say "hey let's start 5 new factions" this idea has been discussed (8 weeks ago) in a vaguer form, and planned detail by detail over the last 7 weeks, and no offence, but your idea doesn't seem that well thought out. One question I have is, well the reason we started the BC was so that camp had something to deal with besides just monsters and gods on quests, so it would be CHP vs BC, where does the brotherhood fit into this? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) BC is on lock down, nothing new will be done to it for an undefined amount of time.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ,Okay Comic are you being backed by anybody on this BOP? If not your breaking policy anything big like this has to be backed by an admin. If not your in deep trouble. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 04:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) new user levels Per our new user levels, you are level: --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) bc Jonathan white's bc claim was thus far denied as it requires further information as to why you think that character should join that faction.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) To be completely honest I think this is an utterly stupid idea. Why would you give the other side a chance to attack you first? They could kill or capture you before you even draw your weapon. The Broken Covenant believe strongly in their convictions and would likely only look at your brotherhood as an easy target. So, no, I don't like the idea. Also, if you want to go ahead with this you're going to need an admin to support you. I am certainly not that admin. Flamefang 15:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) First Warning For making a claim several times when two+ admins said no to it. You also have all of your characters made. Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 17:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) When you move up a level, you replace the template with a new one. If that's not what you were asking, just let me know. :) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Second Warning Failure to listen to said warning will result in the addition of a third warning and possible banning. Removal of said warnings will result in the readdition of the warnings and the addition of the 3rd warning. Comic we have told you multiple times that you cannot have your Brotherhood of Peace! Yet you continue to recruit. Stop now or i will be forced to ban you again. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 15:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) claim Approved, in another 6 days or so you'll be up to level four and you'll have 6 character spots--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Comic? Where did you get those pics of your OCs? I see them everywhere.... is it a site? -Wise Third Warning Do it again and a ban will happen. Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 04:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) archery We have an archery instructor, I can't remember who it is right now off the top of my head, but you'd need to talk to them about it--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Archery Range I approve and sadly, not a lot of admins want me as an admin. There's always a reason. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 17:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) An archery range is a good idea. :) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 19:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) soul Thanks Thanks for editing Kiley Pheonix's page to add in child of Prometheus instead of Nyx. I don't know why I had Nyx, Sandy Ellis is a daughter of Nyx, my mind must have been elsewhere. Anyway, thank you. Thanks Thanks for editing Kiley Pheonix's page to add in child of Prometheus instead of Nyx. I don't know why I had Nyx, Sandy Ellis (one of my other characters) is a daughter of Nyx, my mind must have been elsewhere. Anyway, thank you. Misty Kitty (Yell at me here) 20:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Guns are bad Campers can't have guns, comic. Specifically, John Lennox. Guns are only for mortals, and he's a demigod. I figured I'd go ahead and give you a heads up, cause if you don't fix it, you'll have the admins getting on to you. Kingbirdy 05:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Archery No prob. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 17:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) weapons In general guns of any type aren't allowed as camp weapons, now if your character has one as a possession only, like something they use when outside of camp, that's ok, but it can't be used in role play or quests or capture the flag or battles.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) lt Wait so is there Lt right now at all? I'm confused--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) lt Well whoever the Lt is, is acting counsellor right now, so if that's your character then yes, you are acting counsellor while Rowan is in acoma--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) uhhh sure--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ghost said there isn't So forget it :( 'Lele Mj' Talk Star Wars PT 18:16,7/14/2011 Ok, ok, I checked her page and replied lol Socutewow18 20:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) glitch Apparently wikia is having some sort of glitch, because when various people edit cabin pages, it is automatically adding like a hundred extra font tags and cluttering up the pages, I've emailed wikia to find out what's going on with the problem and will keep you posted.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) vaca Ok so you'll be gone for like 2 to 3 weeks starting friday?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) So what do i have to do?i get i get to play your characters abd all but what else MtnDew Yeti 18:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I dont control Danriff I Dont really control Dandriff were friends though and forget to sign out(Timedragon1 00:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC)) Yo, let me know when you're back, at least for a while. I gotta give you an objective for the CoD quest Nhlott 15:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) BOP Hey, Comic. A few of us at the admin, team had a meeting, and we discussed giving the BOP another shot. So I was hoping we could get together on putting some ideas together and we could get this going. That is, assuming you want to..? Cuz I'm the admin team, I would be like.....sponser? is that a good word for it? Idk, but still. Just let me know what you think of the idea. Nhlott 23:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Jaylo do you want Max to save Jaylo if so coment on Daneils page were you told me about it. Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 06:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I replied to Johnathan White's comment on the Beach as Nia. Just thought you'd want to know. Socutewow18 05:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sword thief stuff So let me get things strait.....When Caleb wakes u he'll find his old friend Ashley Yu's sword gone? TheThing12 00:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Got it and I did....TheThing12 00:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:BC Character I guess but she has to die at the end one way or another you know just to put things the way there supposed to be TheThing12 19:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Square off with Dandriff?That will be epic as long I can use my snakes.Dandriff will be kidnapped soon anyways so she can duel him at the BC base TheThing12 19:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) New plan(Trust me this is cool)When Caleb reaches the BC(Caleb was taken hostage so it wont be a problem) base he duals Ashley for awhile and they talk during the fight Caleb convinces her to come back and she helps caleb escape if she lives thats your descision but if she does she is brought back to camp and lives at the nearby town where the old campsite isif she doesnt she's giving a burial at The Mortuary.Deal?TheThing12 20:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Perfect TheThing12 20:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) cato Gel didn't accept you into her faction for the Cato claim, but if you are still interested in it, it was approved for the BC itself you just need to pick a diff faction, there's 4 others to choose from--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) So you don't want them in the BC at all?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, we've not actually had a case like this so far. This will be your forth warning, which we do not have a template for, and you will now be banned for two weeks. - Azrael the Sorrowful 01:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The ban has been changed to 3 days not two weeks. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 01:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey first of Ahhhhhhh max is invisable and second agian wanna make a twin thng like you have 1 i have the other but there on the same page and we can comment on each others twin? please Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 03:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, comic, what's this you got goin on with ashely and caleb? Just curious "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 04:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) yea yea[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 19:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a question So Comic have you ever hear of Alex Mercer or Cole Mcgrath.They do have superpowers so I thought you might be interested in knowing about them TheThing12 15:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering if you knew...TheThing12 00:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Heading Back Caleb and Vince are going back to camp tomorrow is Ashley going to stay with the BC or live at the Nearby Town?TheThing12 13:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Jack Lennox?He's a good Character dont know why you would get rid of him but ok I'll take him.What's his tempolate?TheThing12 23:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay!Anyways meet Caleb on the Road to Town You start the comment TheThing12 23:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The entire thing with Ashley is weird considering Caleb's curseTheThing12